Cuddles
|} Cuddles† war der letzte Afrikanische Elefant in Australien und lebte im Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo (New South Wales). Ankunft in Australien Über Cuddles'† Herkunft ist nichts bekannt. Im Jahr 2011 soll sie vierzig Jahre alt geworden sein (nach anderen Angaben ist sie 1975 geboren). Sie reiste zusammen mit der etwas älteren Yum Yum† und der etwa gleichaltrigen Cheri† sowie dem Bullen David† aus dem englischen Longleat Safari Park im Jahr 1977 vor allem per Schiff nach Australien. Die Elefanten im Taronga Western Plains Zoo, Dubbo Die Elefanten kamen in den Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo, wo sie die ersten Elefanten waren. Einige Jahre später kamen zwei weitere Afrikanische Elefanten in den Zoo, der Bulle Congo† aus einem Safaripark in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und die Kuh Toto† aus dem Taronga Zoo in Sydney. Beide erreichten den Zoo in Dubbo am 02.10.1983. Toto† starb schon im Jahr nach ihrer Ankunft. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten starben bis auf Cuddles auch alle anderen Afrikanischen Elefanten in Dubbo, zunächst David 1987, dann Congo† im Jahr 2000, Cheri† 2007, Yum Yum† 2010 und zuletzt Cuddles†. Seit 2005 leben auch Asiatische Elefanten in Dubbo. Zunächst kam das ältere Elefantenpaar Heman† und Burma aus SydneySettling in – part one, auf www.zoofriends.org.au, wo eine Zuchtgruppe jüngerer Thailandelefanten gehalten werden sollte, später (2008) die beiden Zirkuselefantinnen Arna† und Gigi†. Heman† starb 2006 und Arna† 2012. Die Asiatischen Elefanten hatten eine Anlage in direkter Nachbarschaft zu den Afrikanischen, d.h. zuletzt mit Cuddles†. Beschäftigungsprogramm In den letzten Jahren wurde ein reiches Beschäftigungsprogramm für die Elefanten angestrebt und durchgeführt. So wurde Cuddles† 2010 das Fußballspielen beigebracht, um sie physisch und mental anzuregenCuddles shows off her new skills, auf www.taronga.org.au. Zu den "Enrichment"-Aktivitäten gehört auch das Malen von Bildern mit dem Pinsel, was neben der dabei konzentrierten Cuddles† auch die frühere Zirkuselefantin und Asiatin Gigi† gelernt hatArtistic Elephants have good painting techniques, auf www.taronga.org.au. Zusammen mit Yum Yum† wurde Cuddles† morgens auch zu einem Spaziergang mit Gelegenheit zum Grasen durch den Zoo geführtA stroll with the elephants at dawn, auf www.abc.net.au. Der Tod Yum Yum†s Besonders intensiv war die Berichterstattung zum Tode Yum Yum†s, die als "Persönlichkeit" beschrieben wurde. Ihr Tod ließ die Pfleger und ihre langjährige Gefährtin Cuddles†, die etwa 33 Jahre mit ihr verbracht hatte, trauern. Cuddles† bekam Gelegenheit, sich vom Leichnam Yum Yum†s zu verabschieden. Sie wurde anschließend intensiv von den Pflegern betreut. Der Zoo hoffte auch auf Hilfe durch die Nähe der Asiatischen Elefantenkühe auf der Nachbaranlage. 40. Geburtstag von Cuddles† Zum vierzigsten Geburtstag von Cuddles† feierte der Zoo eine "Elebration" mit einer eigenen ElefantentorteCuddles turned 40!, auf en-gb.facebook.com. An diesem Tag gab es für Besucher auch Gelegenheit, sich das Elefantenhaus zeigen zu lassen, mit Führungen einen Blick hinter die Kulissen zu werfen und sich das Betreuungsprogramm für die Elefanten erklären zu lassen. Cuddles† gehört durch ihren langjährigen Aufenthalt in Dubbo zu den bekanntesten Tieren des ZoosDubbo - Off to The Western Plains Zoo, mit Cuddles als einem der "Highlights" des Zoos auf holliersexploringoz.bigblog.com.au. Vorlieben Cuddles† mag gerne Palmholz und hat eine besondere Technik, es zu zerkleinernAfrican Elephant with educational talk by zoo keeper, Video mit Text auf www.youtube.com. "African Elephant Talk" Zum Programm des Zoos gehört ein "African Elephant Talk", bei dem die Elefantenpfleger über die Elefanten sprechen und mit Cuddles† arbeitenPLAN YOUR DAY, auf www.dubbotourism.com.au. Neben Erklärungen Cuddles, Keeper Greig and Comfort Plus . . ., Foto und Text auf www.flickr.com gibt es auch eine Vorführung, in dem u.a. Baumstämme bewegt und "Tricks" gezeigt werden, wobei Cuddles† immer wieder innehält um sich füttern bzw. "belohnen" zu lassenCuddles and Scotty, Foto und Text auf travel.webshots.com. Tod Am 22.03.2017 vermeldete der Zoo, dass Cuddles† nach kurzer Krankheit verstorben ist. Damit gibt es in Australien keine Afrikanischen Elefanten mehr. Weblinks *Yum Yum Post Mortem Reveals Bowel Paralysis, Artikel zur Todesursache von Yum Yum mit Foto der beiden Afrikanerinnen und Beschreibung der "Trauerzeit" für Cuddles auf www.theepochtimes.com. *‘Elebration’ to mark Cuddles’ 40th, Artikel zum bevorstehenden Geburtstag auf www.dailyliberal.com.au. *Cuddles, Foto vom letzten verbliebenen Afrikanischen Elefanten in Dubbo auf www.flickr.com. *What a Birthday!, Mitteilung zur Geburtstagsfeier für Cuddles auf www.taronga.org.au. *Zoofari…Part 2, Blogbericht mit einem Video von Cuddles auf www.absoluteleigh.com.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Safaripark Longleat Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Taronga Western Plains Zoo